All In Due Time
by alydaughter
Summary: Iroh brings home a mysterious stranger. A boy, named Jiro, of fourteen years who is almost as stubborn as the exiled prince himself. With him, Jiro brings secrets and revelations. Can the two boys get along? What lies in Jiro's past? Read and Review
1. Missing

**Missing**

Zuko stood at the window of the small teashop. The rain splashed down the window; leaving tear marks down the glass that the exiled prince had just cleaned earlier in the day. But this was not the reason for the stress lines on Zuko's face. Nor was it the fact that it was past midnight and he was still locking up the shop. No, the problem was that Zuko's uncle was missing. Had been missing since noon.

"Agni, please have him come home soon," the boy muttered before returning moodily back to his broom.

If there was one thing the prince hated, he hated chores. He hated being reminded that he was the one serving and not the one being served. Lately, he had been doing one servant like deed after another, every day; he had been dusting when his Uncle Iroh had left at noon. Zuko had expected the old man to be back in an hour or two, at least by the time of the mad rush for teatime.

But it was midnight and his uncle was still nowhere to be seen.

The candles in the lanterns flickered menacingly, spreading long shadows in the deserted shop. It all felt foreboding. But Zuko was a prince, a fire bender, and he was not going to be afraid of being alone in the abandoned teashop. Still, he could not hide the fact that he jumped out of his skin when a crash of thunder resonated through Ba-Sing-Se.

Another crash followed, this time coming from the back door in the kitchen. Zuko dropped his broom and grabbed a small dagger concealed in his clothes. He hated not being able to use fire bending to defend himself, so the least he could do was protect himself with a weapon. He approached the back door cautiously as more crashing sounds came from the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen, the door was bashed open and two figures lay on the ground. In the background he heard members of the Dai Li calling to each other, obviously in pursuit of the two figures now lying on the ground of his kitchen.

Without looking at the unconscious figures, the prince made a quick decision and shut and locked the door. As angry as he was with the two intruders for disturbing his peace, he disliked the Dai Li even more.

With the lock bolted, Zuko turned to examine the two men on the ground. Kneeling, the boy was shocked to recognize his uncle, an exhausted look on his sleeping face. Beside him was a tanned boy, a little younger than Zuko. He wanted to examine the boy more closely, but he could tell that his uncle needed immediate attention. In an admirable feat, Zuko carried Iroh to their apartment located above the shop.

* * *

The warm heat woke the old man up. He found himself in bed, facing his nephew who slept in a chair beside him. Iroh smiled at Zuko's kindness and anxiety. Although Zuko had fallen asleep being worried, his face now shown in a peaceful light that made Iroh smile. If only Zuko could always be like that. With a groan, the old man sat up and tapped Zuko on the shoulder. His nephew was instantly awake.

"Uncle! How are you? What happened? Who is that boy?" Zuko instantly interrogated.

Iroh listened calmly, responding in the same tone. "I am fine. I will tell you everything in time. But first, is the boy ok?"

Zuko bit his lip. "I'll be right back," he said, getting up and running down the kitchen. To an odd relief, the boy was still lying unconscious. At least he was not missing.

It wasn't till he got nearer that the prince noticed a small pool of blood surrounding the young boy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Learn who the mysterious boy is in the next chapter!! Read and Review. Much love**


	2. Burdens

**Burdens**

"I'm sorry uncle. I should have attended to the boy as well as I did for you. But I needed to make sure you were ok," Zuko hung his head. He seemed embarrassed by his own kindness and worry.

Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. You did what anyone could have asked for. The boy will recover. Thank you for watching the shop while I was gone, Zuko," Uncle Iroh said kindly. He did not want to lower his nephew's self esteem; especially when it dealt with kindness and love.

"Now tell me what happened," Zuko demanded. He turned to face his uncle; his golden eyes piercing into Iroh's brown ones.

"I will tell you everything…"

"Good" Zuko cut in.

"Everything…in due time."

"What!? Uncle, you can not expect me to save both you and this stranger and not get an explanation for it!" the boy protested.

"What I can tell you is this. This boy is important to us both, Zuko. It was by chance that I found him, but now that I did, we cannot lose me. Trust me, nephew. Everything will be known soon."

* * *

The light was blinding, the boy realized when he tried to crack them open. Failing at that, he laid there with his eyes still closed. He was in a warm bed. Warm…which probably meant fire benders because last thing he knew, it was raining and cold. What was the last thing he remembered?

Something about the Dai Li, and old man, running…

He attempted to open his eyes again, ever so slowly. It hurt. His right temple throbbed. His own tentative hand reached up to touch dry blood. The boy winced.

"Good to see you're awake. We could use the help around here," came in a bustling teenager. He seemed to be sixteen or seventeen and was rummaging through a cabinet looking for something. The teenager turned around and the boy in the bed gasped as he saw a large scar on his face.

Zuko, who noticed his surprise, scowled and turned back away. He hated being gawked at.

"My uncle wants you to stay here while you are ill. He doesn't want you getting sick after an injury and risking infection," Zuko commanded. He turned around to find the boy slowly getting out of bed. The boy was tall and lanky with the hint of growing muscles. His dark brown hair lay around his head like a halo –except for the part that was bloodied by the injury he obtained running away from the Dai Li with Iroh – but fell raggedly around his shoulders. His face looked oddly familiar.

"What did I tell you?! Stay in bed!" Zuko snapped; already annoyed at the disobeying kid.

"I think I'll ask this "uncle" myself what he wants," the boy said simply, pulling on his gray parka over the black pants he was wearing. The parka matched with his deep gray eyes.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Zuko asked, his own eyes narrowing.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know who you are," the boy snapped.

"I'm Z – Lee. Now will you listen?" he said through gritted teeth. He had almost given away his alias.

"I'm Jiro, and no," the boy stated simply, continuing with a limp towards the door. Zuko seethed.

"You need to stay in bed," Zuko said in a dangerously even tone.

"Make me"

"That's the last thing you want," Zuko grabbed his arm and made the insolent boy look at him. He stared coolly into Zuko's angry amber eyes before relenting.

"Fine. Just tell this uncle of yours that I want to talk." Jiro limped back to his bed, laying on it calmly.

Zuko, his blood boiling, stomped out of the room and back into the teahouse. Iroh was juggling a tray of tea in one hand, and five checks in another. Seeing his nephew, Iroh called out, "come help Zuko! What have you been off idly doing?" he asked.

"The insolent pup wants to see you," growled Zuko, taking the tray and checks from his uncle, replacing one burden with another.

* * *

**Do i hear angst and temper problems for the two boys? Heck yes! hope you enjoyed. Read and Review. Much love.**


	3. Familiar Faces

**I've had this chapter written for a while, but i forgot to put this up. Thanks to those of you who are actually reading it. Review please! i'll be gone over spring break, but i'll try to be writing!! Thanks :P

* * *

**

Iroh came down the stairs, humming to himself. Quite the opposite reaction than his nephew's had been after speaking to Jiro. Zuko was pouring a small cup of tea, his back to his uncle, when Iroh came bustling in.

"Lee," Iroh addressed Zuko, using his alias, "Jiro would like some tea. Please bring it up to him for me." The tea Zuko was pouring started to steam a little bit more, but the boy remained silent.

Noticing Zuko's obvious anger in response to the request, Iroh added, "Please, try to be civil. I cannot stress to you enough how important it is to keep Jiro here…" the old man was cut off by his nephew storming past him with the tray of tea. He stomped up the stairs in anger and even though Zuko was so all the way at the head of the stairs, Iroh could easily see the seething demeanor of his nephew.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought," Iroh pondered, turning back to work to make more tea for his teashop customers.

* * *

"Get your jewels. Beads and Stones galore!"

"Freshest produce in the city. Natural, dirt cheap prices as well!"

"The best cabbages in all of the – hey you kids watch out! – NOOO my cabbages!!!!"

Katara shifted though the busy market, ignoring the calls of the merchants set on selling her every product she could have ever imagined. After dogging the last merchant stand – a large, sweaty man trying to sell rugs – she entered a small tea shop to escape the crowd.

"Phew. The market is such pressure," she muttered to herself. She sat down at a booth by herself. She looked around at the shop; most people were happy and chatting – enjoying themselves and the tea. The shop was clean and well kept. An old man – who looked oddly familiar to Katara – hustled out of the kitchen, serving tea and taking orders.

He soon made it down to Katara's table.

* * *

The presence of the Avatar's companion shocked Iroh. He had been hoping to keep Zuko away from the whole Avatar mess, not bump into it as they started to settle into their new life at the teashop. Nonetheless, she was a customer and Iroh might as well take her order and send her on her way before Zuko saw her. Besides, Iroh had nothing against the water bender.

Iroh gave his satisfactory smile, "Good afternoon miss, may I take your order?"

"Oh, um… can I have some Autumn Leave Tea?" she asked, looking up kindly at the old man. He nodded, writing it down before hustling off.

Soon Iroh found himself back into the kitchen, hustling to get all the orders done. Katara was soon served and set out on her way before Zuko came down from serving Jiro.

Returning to the kitchen and setting the empty cup and tray down, Zuko noted, "Uncle why are you so out of breath? What is it?" He realized that Iroh was also sweaty and looked tired.

"Just keeping customers moving," the old man huffed, not going to tell his nephew about hustling to get the Avatar's friend out of the shop.

No need to worry the already stressed boy.

* * *

Although Katara felt very rushed as she exited the teashop, she memorized the location; she had liked the shop for its atmosphere and escape. It would be a good place to take Aang, Sokka, and Toph there on a day when the four had nothing better to do.

* * *

Jiro stood up and limped over to the window. He slid down the side of the wall and sat, his back to the wall beneath the window, and examined himself. Hands in front of him, the boy was still able to see clearly and wiggle his long strong fingers. His arms were sore but were otherwise usable. He would have to keep working out if he wanted to continue gaining muscle. Jiro's hair was still tangled and now matted with blood. His temple still held a gash that was sore to the touch. His knee had a giant bruise which caused the boy's limping.

Storing such information in his brain, Jiro realized that, on a whole, he was in good shape. In much better shape than he would have been facing the Dai Li alone. He thanked Agni that the old man had been there to watch over him. The boy sat, wondering why he had been taken under the care of such a kind man as Iroh.

And he would continue to sit, his back to the window, watching the shadows change along with the day.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and are enjoying Jiro! And the appearence of the Cabbage Man! hehe.**


	4. Expectations

**I got bored so i decided to write another chapter. And the another chapter turned to three. They are all semi-short. Review if you like it. I need to feel needed or i wont find a motive in writing. And i love Jiro. I dont want him to die.

* * *

**

The water felt good as the fourteen-year-old boy stepped into the tub. Jiro's benefactor Iroh had suggested that he washed up and got dressed. The old man had even provided clothes for him to change into when he got out. The only set back – Jiro had to help work today.

The sky was a bright blue and the city was bustling. It was hard to believe that less than a week ago the dark youth had been running around homeless on the streets – and being chased by members of the Dai Li for reasons he didn't even know. He had asked Iroh, who, in return, asked if Jiro would call him Uncle, why he was being chased, but the old man would answer no such questions. Instead, he told the boy that he could stay with him and his nephew – the dark and mean boy with the scar – in the meantime.

The sounds of the bustling teashop hurried up Jiro's bath. Soon he slipped on his old gray parka and knew black pants. Uncle Iroh had also provided a black belt to keep the oversized parka in place. With the matted blood out of his hair, redressed, and not as bumped and bruised, Jiro felt much better as he walked down the steps to help at the teashop.

* * *

The dark clouds gathered overhead the Fire Lady as she hurried back into a small hut. Surrounded by her maids, a man, and one close friend, Ursa collapsed, breathing heavily. The rain outside began to pour down as the process began.

A small boy, up in the palace began to cry. Barely past a year old, the child wailed, crying for the only comfort he knew – his mother.

"Dear Zuko, calm down, my dear boy. Your mother is out on important business and she will be home soon. Calm nephew. It'll be alright," a younger Iroh cradled the child in his arms, trying to sooth him.

The only response was an increasingly red face as the crying persisted.

"Something is wrong," Iroh muttered to himself, looking out into the rain splattered terrace. The rain that seemed to swallow everything in misery, but still bring the greens of the leaves. Even now, Iroh could see the buds starting to grow on the trees as the rain brought new life to the surrounding area.

* * *

"Le – I mean – Jiro! Get into the kitchen and help me with these orders. Zuko, go get some more herbs for the tea," Iroh ordered. Despite his bossy directions, the old man was able to sound calm, clear, and loving. Jiro shook his head as the normally hot-tempered Lee accepted the basket and left.

"How come he listens to you and not to anyone else," Jiro asked as he prepared a cup of tea and placed it onto the tray.

The old man laughed, "because we have a long, long history together." Iroh sighed, watching his nephew leave from the back alley of the shop. "Because as much as my nephew would like to disagree, he cares about me and my teashop."

Iroh turned around and found the boy already out of the swinging door, delivering the tea with speed and accuracy, hardly spilling a drop.

"Good boy. Steady boy. Just like I knew he would be," Iroh said with a small, bemused chuckle

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. What does Iroh mean? What was Ursa doing? Suspense. Read more and find out!**


	5. Greetings

"Where are you taking us Katara?"

"Yeah Katara, we really don't want to be pulled half way across this creepy city. I'd rather be at home, sharpening my boomerang."

"Sugar Queen, stop moving so fast. All the different footsteps everywhere are confusing me," Toph snapped, falling farther behind as the gAang tried to maneuver through the large crowds in the market of Ba-Sing-Se. Noting this, Sokka turned around, grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her through the throng.

All four friends appeared in front of a small teashop, all out of breath. The pressing crowd milled past, shoving, stealing, and bargaining. Katara stood up, spreading her arms out wide, "Now presenting: The best tea in the whole city. This place should be our new afternoon hang out!" Katara beamed.

"Uh, sure."

"Er, sounds good Sugar Queen…"

"There is no way I'm going to get pushed in between people like that again Katara. I got the nice view of this one fat lady's bosom. Let me tell you, not pretty!" Sokka ranted.

"Come off it, Sokka, you know you liked it," Toph smirked, opening the door and going into the shop before the water warrior could respond. The rest followed her example, leaving an exasperated Sokka to follow after them.

* * *

"Maybe this teashop thing isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Jiro muttered to himself as he pocketed another five gold coin tip. People seemed to like him. One old lady even called him charming. Jiro grinned cheekily to himself as he neared a new table where four teenagers sat – two boys, two girls.

"Nice arrow," he said, commenting to the younger boy at the table. Jiro whipped out his little order book. "Now what can I get you all?"

The elder boy glared at him after the arrow comment, "Have I see you before?" the blue eyed warrior asked. Jiro, a little taken aback by the hostility, shook his head.

"No sir. I'm a new server here at the best teashop at all of Ba-Sing-Se," Jiro recited what he had been told by Iroh during his training for becoming a server at the shop. _Always smile. The customer is always right. Be patient. And remember, we are the best teashop of all Ba-Sing-Se_. The voice rang in his ears.

"Oh leave the poor boy alone, Sokka. He's just trying to do his job," chided a girl's voice directed towards the hostile boy.

"Shut up, Katara. I just don't like the way he was looking at Aang," the hostile boy named Sokka snapped. The girl, apparently named Katara, who looked like Sokka (they must be siblings), rolled her eyes and faced Jiro.

"Sorry about my brother. We all will have a cup of the Autumn Tea," the girl smiled as she gave her order. Jiro was a taken aback for the second time in many seconds. She was beautiful with bright blue eyes, a kind face, and neatly braided hair.

But, nonetheless, Jiro put on his smooth face and smiled, "Yes, Miss Katara. It'll be out as soon as I can make it."

The boy smirked as he heard Sokka exclaim "How does he know your name!? Huh?" as Jiro walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Katara cuffed her brother on the head as Jiro returned from the kitchen. "Sometimes you are too judgmental, Sokka," she argued as the fourteen year old server set out the tea cups to Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

The water bender turned to Jiro, handing him a gold coin. "It's not much, but it's all we can give you for the tea and your service," she explained, holding the coin out for him. Jiro bowed and took the coin. In the meantime, Toph smirked.

A little while later, the gAang walked out from the teashop. The two boys ran ahead, trying to see who could get to the house first – the loser having to wash Momo. Toph and Katara weaved among the crowd until the reached the upper level of the city, where they could walk side by side without being jostled.

"So what did you think of that server?" Toph asked out of the blue.

"He was nice. I don't think I caught his name though. Why?" Katara asked.

"Because his heartbeat increased when he touched your hand, getting his coin," the girl smirked and ran ahead, leaving Katara to curse Toph and her earth listening abilities.

* * *

**A little Katara/Jiro shippage. Hope you dont mind. Hehe.**


	6. Onions

**This is one of my favorite chapters because it plays of Jiro and Zuko fighting and being themselves. I find it funny. Review if you do too.**

**I guess i'll do the disclaimer thing: disclaimer: i wish i owned avatar, but i dont. pity.

* * *

**

Zuko hated the market. He hated it almost as much as chores. Now his uncle was bad enough for making the exiled prince go buy herbs on a Saturday – the busiest market day – but today he made Jiro come with him. The insolent pup kept annoying people; jacking up the price for goods that Zuko could normally get dirt-cheap.

"That man was full of shit," Jiro ranted, walking away from a stand which sold Jasmine flowers. "As soon as he saw us he looked as if he was itching to increase the price!"

Zuko gritted his teeth. He normally bought from that vendor for prices half as cheap. But with Jiro's annoying attitude and in your face bargaining skills, the two boys were getting nowhere in their shopping.

A large rush of people pushed the fourteen-year-old boy into Zuko, who yelled in frustration. Zuko also noted that his own hands had lit up. He'd have to watch his anger. "Can you please move farther away from me," Zuko shoved the boy into the crowd, momentarily losing him.

The exiled prince closed his eyes in the ecstasy of silence. Finally, away from the aggravating immature boy who had a mind of his own. He could not stand the stubborn kid with all his frustrating habits. It was nice to have two seconds of peace.

Until he felt a sharp pain on his side. He snapped his head around to see a pissed looking Jiro, his hand balled in a fist. The prince realized it was Jiro's punch that had caused him pain. The kid had actually dared to hit him.

"You don't push me around," the boy stated stubbornly. Zuko rolled his eyes. Geez, the next thing you know, Jiro would be crying about losing his honor for being pushed into the crowd. As if the boy knew anything about honor.

"You know, you have a really rotten attitude. It is a wonder that your uncle puts up with you. I would have kicked you out and fired you by now," Jiro sneered.

"Yeah, well you're only a pity case. If my uncle didn't have such a big heart, he would have let you to be captured and you would be dead. Pity," Zuko retorted.

"That's not true. Besides, if your uncle loved you so much, how come he wasn't there to save you from that scar, eh?"

"Shut your mouth about things you don't know about," Zuko's voice was dangerously even, just as it was every time he was ready to do something he would regret, or something violent.

Taking a hint, Jiro shut his mouth and the two boys continued in silence.

"I want to go to that stand and get onions," Jiro stated after a moment or two of silence.

"They are discriminatory, and I can never get well priced onions there," Zuko said, trying his best to be a little more civil.

"Who's being discriminatory now? Just because thy didn't give you good prices once or twice, doesn't mean they wont now," Jiro argued.

"Look. There is no one at the booth. There is probably a reason. The onions are probably bad."

"I say we check it out, it'll be cheap and good just watch."

"No it will not. Will you ever listen!" Zuko exclaimed as the boy darted off to the onion stall. He was even more infuriated when they walked home with nothing but a couple herbs, ten pounds of onions, and a smirk on Jiro's face.


	7. Histories Linked

**Hey guys! Long time no talk. I had fun writing this in math class. It's all flashbacks of Jiro and Zuko just to give you more history. Please read and review and dont forget to check out my other fic "Blood Sister"

* * *

**

The first years seemed to be a blur. A dark house that hardly fit the two occupants. An elderly woman. Not having enough money to stay clothed during the winter. One small spinning top – paint chipped off – as the only toy. The small gray eyed boy watching the spinning of the top, the spinning of Jiro's world.

* * *

A three year old Zuko woke up, lulled awake by his mother's sobs. Climbing out of his oversized, "prince sized," bed, he toddled over to her slumping in the exquisite rocking chair from the Earth Nation. The little boy was used to his mother's crying by now as it had been like this at least three times a week since he could ever remember. He could feel her broken heart as he rested his head on her comforting, sob racked, bosom.

And over these periods of nights when the baby prince watched his mother's pain, he learned his first lessons of life.

Emotions hurt.

* * *

A handsome boy of nine years woke but could hardly see anything through his mop of dark hair. Sighing, Jiro shook his head and got out of his meager bed. The boy was tall for his age and it shown his ankles in his short pants. He wiggled his toes to warm them up as he stretched, welcoming the morning. The sun lit the room in a feeble attempt as Jiro went to find his Nana.

Nan was an elderly woman with thinning gray hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was a woman of about ninety years and was Jiro's whole world. The old woman had raised him when he had no one. Lulled him back to sleep after his persistent nightmares. Taught him everything he would want to know about life – except about his parents.

"One day, Jiro, be patient. You will know all in due time," she had replied one day after a round of questioning. The boy had shaken his head, giving up on trying to get the mystery of his past into the light.

But today the house was still, very uncharacteristic for the homey, busy household. The early summer morning seemed to hang heavily in the air. The soft patting of his dirty bare feet on dirt was the only sound echoing through Jiro's scanty house.

"Nana! What are you doing sleeping so late? It's a beautiful day," cried out the unusually chipper nine-year-old Jiro. He neared her small, humble room and cracked the door slightly.

"Nana, be decent please. I'm coming in," he called into the dark room.

Jiro walked in and immediately knew something was wrong. The windows weren't shut from the previous night and the bed was still made. Nana hadn't even made it to bed, which means something wrong happened. Feeling an increasing sense of foreboding, Jiro ran into the small bathroom next to Nana's room, calling her name frantically. He ran around the house, just calling.

But no answer came and no answer ever would.

He found her body in the kitchen, a hand over her heart in pain, sprawled on the floor. There was not breath escaping her pale lips and her open eyes were lifeless. Jiro felt the pain and shock stab into his heart with cold cruelty as he collapsed onto the chair, placed his head on the kitchen table, and sobbed.

His sobs racked the table and an object rattled on top of it. Hearing the sound, the boy looked up, tears streaming down his face. On the table, not far from where Jiro sat, was a small, homemade cake. Sniffling onto the arm of his shirt, Jiro pulled the cake forward to look at it.

In the cruel sense of irony. In the wrath of all the sprits against Jiro.

In the handwriting of his beloved Nana, the homemade icing atop the simple cake read:

"Happy Birthday Jiro"

* * *

Zuko heart shouts. His mother's shouts. His father's shouts. Sounds he normally was used to, but today it seemed different. The small, eleven year old prince stalked to the door, pressed his ear against it, and listened in.

"You disgrace me, Ursa. DISGRACE ME!"

"If you showed any compassion ever…" A slapping sound resonated and the young Zuko winced. He backed away from the door but the sounds of the fight still flowed past him.

"I will kill him. Send my guards on him or Agni help me. He will be dead before he has time to step into the palace," his father roared.

"No, Ozai. Please have mercy."

Hearing enough, Zuko ran away. It was only two nights later that his mother left him forever.

* * *

When Jiro awoke, the clouds were crying. The sounds of the rain seemed oddly calming as the boy stayed curled up next to his dead Nana. He had been there the whole day. The rats were climbing among the place, searching for the cake. Normally it was Jiro's job to shoo them, but he wasn't going to get up.

Jiro just didn't care.

The knock on the door soon after was not enough to motivate Jiro to get up. He was afraid of leaving Nana's side.

But the crashing in of the door was enough to get Jiro up on his feet. The dark night could not hide the figures standing at the doorway in the rain.

Fire Nation soldiers.

Jiro jumped up and pressed against a small wall; standing in shock. The kitchen was in the same areas as the front door so Jiro could see the soldiers but the soldiers couldn't see Jiro. But the boy was able to hear the command whispered by the captain. "Kill him."

Jiro, his heart racing, ran to the back of the house as the soldiers came pouring in. By the time the boy reached his room, he could hear and feel the smoke and fire as the soldiers started to burn the house. He stopped in his tracks and ran back down towards the kitchen.

"Nana! No!" he cried. A dark outline blocked the door – a large soldier with a cruel grin.

The boy turned around for the second time and headed to the bathroom. He scrambled to the small, boy sized window at the top of the wall and squeezed through it despite the soldier's exasperated cry.

Jiro stumbled to the ground, feeling blinded in rage and by the pouring rain. The house was half ablaze and the boy stood there in shock as the cold rain pierced his skin and chilled his bones.

A pair of hands grabbed the unobserving Jiro and pulled him close. Jiro struggled in his captors arms until he heard its voice. "Jiro! Calm yourself. We have to get you out of here if you want to live." A woman's voice. He stopped struggling and let her carry him off into the woods. All the while thinking:

What a birthday…


	8. One on One

**It's past due (haha. no pun intended) that i updated this lovely fic. Thank you to the few who read this, i appreciate it. Here's more lovely Jiro/Zuko fights, cuz i love writing it. **

**Disclaimer: If i owned avatar, i would make Jiro a character, and it would explain so much, but i do not own anything BUT jiro, so he will have to live in my imagination and fics. poor Jiro.

* * *

**

The fly buzzed around the lampshade for the eighty-seventh time; Jiro knew this because he had nothing to do _except_ watch the fly. It was the most exciting thing that was happening around the teashop. Today was apparently some Ba Sing Se holiday where everyone had to stay at home and enjoy their family.

Of course that meant no customers

Which meant no one to serve

Which meant nothing to do.

Jiro sighed. "Eighty-eight. Eighty nine…ninety…" he muttered, his eyes following the bug endlessly.

* * *

Zuko looked up over his book; flipped to the same page for the past five minutes. His uncle's eternally loud snoring vibrated around the kitchen, leaving the exiled prince annoyed and unfocused. The youth kicked Iroh painfully in the shins, effectively ceasing the snoring and the sleeping. The old man flickered his eyes opened and yawned, oblivious to his rancorous snores.

"What are you still doing here Lee? You should be out on a day like this – nice weather and no one around to bother you," Uncle Iroh suggested, getting up and starting a new batch of tea for himself.

Zuko shrugged and went back to his book, happy the snoring spell was over.

"I mean it Lee, you should get out. Go to the park. Take Jiro with you," his uncle continued to suggest.

Zuko glared at Iroh from over the top of his book. "Take him out? I'd rather clip your toenails," the boy muttered under his breath.

"Well…now that you mention it…"

Zuko took a second to weigh his options and groaned as he stood up, stalked out of the kitchen, grabbed the unexpecting Jiro by the arm, and pulled him out of the teashop. Iroh watched the pair leave, neither one happy, and chuckled – they would have to start getting along sooner or later.

* * *

Jiro scowled as he walked a couple steps behind Lee. Despite persistent bugging, Lee wouldn't tell the boy any other reason to why he had to be out here other than, "Uncle said go on a walk."

It was infuriating. Although he enjoyed the outdoors, he'd rather be running from Fire Nation soldiers than be in the company of the anguished teen. The pair walked in silence, but Jiro noticed as Lee slowed to let the younger boy catch up with him. Soon the two walked next to each other – a rather awkward experience.

"So which way is the park?" Lee asked him after a while.

"I'm the new one here. I was just following you," Jiro answered. Lee gritted his teeth, turning down the next street. The young Jiro ran to catch up with him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to beat your own trail instead of following others?" the scarred teen seemed to lecture. Jiro scowled, not used to this sort of treatment.

"No, I never had a mother," Jiro muttered. This created a sympathetic look to fall over Lee's features. Jiro shrugged it off, "It doesn't matter. Lets just find this park and go home so we can tell Iroh we made it."

Lee nodded and the two boys fell into silence again, both deep in thought about one another.

* * *

The park loomed ahead. Zuko sighed, "Now go run ahead and lose all your energy or whatever kids do these days," he said, stopping next to a small store looking upon the random patch of green the city called "a park."

The younger boy crossed his arms, "You're not much older than I am. Barely a year, if that. Stop acting so much older," he scolded. Scowling, Zuko looked at the boy, realizing that Jiro was not much shorter than him.

"I'm sure I'm a lot more mature than you and have gone through much more in life," Zuko responded stiffly.

"I doubt that. What? You got a little scar? Is that the worst thing that's happened to you? Don't judge me so quickly," Jiro said, but ducked as Zuko swung a mighty fist at him. The older boy's eyes shown in rage that Jiro had never seen before – he had always thought Lee to be apathetic with a tendency for fury. But now Zuko's eyes burned with emotion, not fury.

"You are the one to judge. Take it back!" the exiled prince exclaimed, almost child like. Jiro smirked and jumped a little more out of rang.

"Scar face!" Jiro taunted, not caring about the consequences.

Zuko almost growled, his hands steaming. Jiro noticed this and paled. Knowing he was about to face the wrath of a furious fire bender, the boy turned on his heels and ran towards the park, faster than he knew possible.

The older boy took part in the chase, sprinting after Jiro into the park. The chase seemed to last a while – Jiro slowing to hide in some place, Zuko looking for him, then Jiro taking an opportunity to run some more – and the process repeated itself.

"Please, I'm sorry Lee, I didn't mean it," the kid yelled behind him as he ran. Zuko took no notice – he didn't care if Jiro was sorry. Jiro had hurt him and he wanted to pay the kid back for his insolence. Zuko's heart did a flip. _"I sound like my father," _he thought, slowing down.

The thought terrified him – the last thing he wanted to do was to have any resemblance to his father; his cruel, cold father.

Jiro, however, did not notice the prince slow to a stop, and kept running. Looking back over his shoulder, the boy failed to see the small turtle-duck pond in his path. Unfortunately, this led Jiro straight into the water, without a chance to stop his course.

Zuko watched the boy fall into the water and had to stifle a smile – he settled for a smirk. He shook his head, forgetting his father, before walking up to the wet kid. Jiro sputtered, spewing out the dirty water as a mother turtle-duck clamped onto his foot – jolting Zuko into flashbacks.

The exiled prince sighed, holding a hand out for Jiro. The young boy reluctantly took it. "Hold still," Zuko commanded. He watched Jiro shut his eyes, preparing for pain. Zuko looked at his younger companion's face – which was scrunched up in pain – in amusement. Instead of beating him up, the teen placed his hands on Jiro's shoulders, using his fire bending to heat up the clothes and dry them off.

Jiro shuddered at the warmth and broke away from Zuko's grip. Zuko could tell the boy was afraid of fire bending, but he wasn't going to run again. Zuko sighed once more, turning to the path on the park. "C'mon, let's walk," he said calmly.

* * *

Lee ceased to amaze Jiro. He followed the now calm boy down the path of the small park, the afternoon sun hidden by the comfort of the leaves. "There are parts of Ba Sing Se you should see," Jiro heard his older companion say. He turned to Lee questioningly, but Lee was not going to make eye contact. Jiro sighed, deciding to trust Lee, and followed him through the park and into the mass of the city.

* * *

Iroh was drinking tea when the two boys returned. Actually, he heard them first. Jiro seemed to be chatting away endlessly which ended in laughter. Jiro busted into the teashop, laughing at something that was apparently funny. Zuko followed in afterwards, smirking.

The old man smiled, knowing immediately that both teens were now on better terms. Iroh knew there was something about one on one interactment that led people to bond easily.

"Did you boys have a good day?" Iroh asked. Zuko and Lee looked over at the man drinking his tea, noticing him for the first time since they walked in.

"Oh yeah. It was cool I guess," Jiro said. Zuko simply nodded. Iroh smiled, looking at the two, noting how similar they looked. But then again, maybe they didn't look alike… his double vision wasn't helping any. Wait a minute, double vision…

Iroh rocked back and forth helplessly and fell, passed out on the table. The two boys looked at him in terror before scrambling to get the old man up to the bed.

Zuko and Jiro felt the weight of Iroh's body and the implication of his illness as they carried him up the stairs.

* * *

**Dont forget to REVIEW**


End file.
